


Mammon - Kaidii’s Obey Me Scenarios

by otomekaidii



Series: Obey Me Scenarios and Headcanons [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anime Night in Levi’s Room, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Headcanon, I love these dorks so much, Implied Gambling, Kissing, Levi is a proud brother, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Love Confessions, Lullabies, M/M, MC is there for moral support, Mammon finds his fandom, Mammon is a geek and you can’t change my mind, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, Reunions, Scenarios, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii
Summary: My collection of scenarios and headcanons featuring my favorite Greedy boi. ❤️❤️❤️Please subscribe so you don’t miss any updates!Mammon: The Geek- Levi introduces you and Mammon to a new anime series. And Mammon...gets really into it.One of Those Days-  Mammon’s day gets spoiled before it’s even begun, and you drop by to comfort him.A Bad Fight (with Lucifer)- You head to Mammon’s room to check on him after witnessing a fight with Lucifer.Forgotten?- Mammon wonders if you’ve forgotten about him.A Lullaby for Mammon- After a night out, Mammon is still too excited to go to sleep so you help him relax.Coming Out- how you, Mammon, and Diavolo end up in a polyamorous relationship together **NEW**
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me Scenarios and Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044858
Comments: 28
Kudos: 163





	1. Mammon - The Geek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi introduces you and Mammon to a new anime series. And Mammon...gets really into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings - tooth-rotting fluffy goodness

It was Friday night and you and Mammon had both come over to camp out in Levi’s room to watch a new anime that was just recently released. Levi really enjoyed the series, and he was sure you’d like it too. Mammon was just sorta along for the ride. (Or so he said…)

  * Mammon isn’t that interested in the show at first. The premise seems cheesy, and just a bit too geeky for his taste. But it made you happy to watch new stuff with Levi, so he joined you.
  * About halfway through the second episode, his attention was piqued.
  * By the end of the third episode, his eyes were glued to the screen
  * he’d growl anytime Levi would try to pause the show to talk about something with you
  * You and Levi exchange looks like “wtf is up with him?”
  * At the end of episode 4, Mammon demands to know where the rest of the anime is
  * “That ain’t it, right?!”
  * Levi reminds him it’s a new series, so he’ll have to wait a week to see the next one
  * Mammon is extremely annoyed by this. He hates waiting.
  * So he does what any respectable closet geek does while waiting for new episodes of his favorite show - rewatches whatever is already aired
  * Only, he has one problem, Levi is the only one with access to these episodes with his special subscription service you helped him sign up for from the human realm
  * He doesn’t want to admit he liked the show as much as he did...so he tries making up excuses as to why Levi should watch it again with him
  * Since Levi enjoyed the show too, he has no problem with this
  * The first time
  * Or the second time
  * By the third try, Levi offers to just set it up for Mammon on the TV in his room so that he could get left alone
  * Mammon gets flustered and has to fight back his excitement, so he tries to play it off like “well, MC would like that, so sure.”
  * Levi is not stupid. He knows the signs of obsession. But he lets it go, just happy to have Mammon out of his room.
  * Mammon then rewatches the show nearly constantly. Soon he’s quoting his favorite lines.
  * Then he decides to look up more information about the show on the internet. Is there merchandise? Stuff he could resell?
  * He discovers a wiki, and in only a few hours has managed to read all the wiki articles.
  * He then submits corrections to a few of them
  * “Stupid humans! The Great Mammon will dispense his wisdom and they will be grateful for it.”
  * While searching for merchandise, he comes across some fan made things, which he thinks are super cool
  * And before he knows it, he’s stumbled into the world of online fandoms
  * He’s joined forums, blogs, social media - you name it, he’s there.
  * And he obsessively tracks down fans that make merchandise, and keeps a very detailed record of who the best ones were
  * Probably signs up for some preorders. He must have e.v.e.r.y.t.h.i.n.g.
  * Realizes he can’t have all this crap on display in his room...so he buys a fancy trunk where he can stash everything, while still keeping it safe
  * Gets into fights with people on forums and social media, gets banned from a few places for his behavior
  * Finally, it’s the day the next episode is set to air, and he’s vibrating with excitement
  * You and Levi notice and ask him if he’s ready for tonight, he of course has to try to play it cool
  * While the episode is playing, he’s laser focused on the show. You’ve never seen him this focused on anything not related to money before.
  * You try to offer him snacks, he doesn’t even hear you.
  * When the show ends, he immediately launches into an hour long rant about how they screwed things up and character A and character B would never do those things, doesn’t anyone remember that scene from episode 1 where everyone talks about character A...
  * You and Levi are shocked
  * Mammon finally realizes what he’s done and freezes, blushing very very deeply, all the way to the tips of his ears. He.is.mortified.
  * You can’t help but laugh, that was the cutest thing you’ve ever seen in your whole damn life
  * Levi is stunned. His brother just out geeked him. And he ain’t even mad. He’s kinda proud actually.
  * Mammon makes a hasty retreat and you have to follow after him to reassure him
  * He gets defensive, accuses you of making fun of him
  * “Yes, Mammon. My best friend is your shut in, otaku brother, but I’m laughing at you for your interests.” 😑
  * After that, you subtly help him acquiring new merchandise, and he gets some of his stuff delivered to your room so it’s a little less obvious exactly how much he’s buying
  * Anime nights continue, and Mammon gets to let his little geek flag fly in the privacy of Levi’s room. 🍭




	2. One of Those Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon’s day gets spoiled before it’s even begun, and you drop by to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in like a super angsty mood right now, but also emotionally/mentally drained. So y’all get bullet point stories. Maybe later I’ll turn them into full stories and post them individually? 🤔
> 
> Content warnings - angst, lots of fluff and cuddles

  * You wake up only to check your clock and immediately realize that you’ve overslept.
  * And not just that - but Mammon hadn’t come to get you yet!
  * You had a date planned with him just for today that he had been looking forward to all week.
  * Usually he’s knocking on your door at the ass crack of dawn, but that’s not what happened this time.
  * Concerned that maybe Mammon’s DDD had died and he was also still asleep, you slip out of bed and head to his room.
  * You knock softly on his door before letting yourself inside, assuming he’s still asleep.
  * You’re surprised to find that he’s actually awake, and he sits up part way as soon as you enter his room.
  * He stares at you for a moment, trying to figure out what you’re doing here, when he suddenly remembers the date you both had planned. 
  * He immediately starts fumbling for his DDD, and like you suspected, it had died sometime earlier that morning and he had forgotten to charge it.
  * Mammon starts apologizing profusely, struggling to untangle himself from his blankets so he can get ready.
  * But when you get closer to him, you realize that he had been crying at some point and you can still see the dried tears on his cheeks.
  * You sit down on the edge of the bed and ask him what’s wrong.
  * He of course tries to play it off, like he just had dust in his eye or something. But you can tell from the way he’s laughing and the weak smile that there is more to it than that.
  * When he tries to stand up again to get ready, you put your hand on his arm so that he stays in bed.
  * He thinks you’re upset for the missed date, so he internally starts panicking a bit, trying to apologize for messing things up and swearing up and down that he had an alarm set and everything, and if you just give him a minute he’ll be ready and…
  * He won’t stop talking until you gently grab his face with both of your hands and force him to look at you. Just one look and he starts crying, apologizing over and over.
  * You wrap him up in a hug, nudging him back into bed so that he can lay down and curl up beside you.
  * It takes him awhile to calm down, but you just keep running your fingers through his hair and stroking his arm that’s wrapped around your torso.
  * He ends up drifting off for a bit in this position, emotionally and mentally exhausted.
  * You finally ask him what’s wrong, and he says he genuinely doesn’t know. 
  * He had gotten up early, and checked Devilgram for posts about the date location he had picked out, and then saw he had some new comments on a few of his older posts from random demons he didn’t know.
  * Usually he’s good about letting go of things said by randos on the internet about his modeling photos, but something about those comments just set him off on a dark and twisty train of thought.
  * And the next thing he knew, you had been walking into his room to check on him. 
  * And of course he had felt extremely guilty once he realized he had messed up your date because he hates disappointing you. 
  * You reassure him that it’s ok, you care more about him than you do about the date. 
  * You also tell him that next time he can just come crawl into bed with you when he gets like that, and the two of you can sleep it off together.
  * He blushes at the idea, but agrees to do it in that way in the future.
  * You tell him he could just sleep there all the time if he’d rather.
  * “Of course you’d want the Great Mammon to slip into bed with ya!”
  * You agree with him, and he only gets more flustered, “Shaddup!”, but still hugs you closer, happy to hear that you want him around. 




	3. A Bad Fight (with Lucifer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon gets into a bad fight with Lucifer, you head up to his room to check on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings - angst, comfort & cuddles, a small attempt at humor

Walking through the halls of the House of Lamentation, you were lost in your thoughts when you suddenly heard raised voices coming from downstairs. It had been a pretty quiet day so far, and you had spent most of it relaxing in your room, so the sudden noise was rather jarring. You couldn’t make out what was being said, but you did pick out the sound of Mammon’s voice, so you hurried to the source of the commotion to find out what was going on.

  * Mammon doesn’t see you when you reach the bottom of the stairs.
  * He’s standing in the entryway, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, eyes trained on the ground, as Lucifer goes off on him.
  * It seems that Mammon’s grades have been slipping, but instead of studying Lucifer had caught him trying to sneak out, AND had received a bill for some of Mammon’s recent shopping activities.
  * You could tell Mammon was mortified to be getting lectured like this, and knew he was only going to feel worse the longer it went on and the more attention they attracted.
  * But before you can say anything, Mammon snaps, glaring at Lucifer and shouting about how he never gets credit for the good things he does, and he’s tired of getting shit even when he’s tried his best. 
  * “What’s the point of tryin’ if this is what I have ta look forward to?!”
  * Lucifer is stunned at Mammon’s reaction, and the accusations he’s made. He tries to explain himself, but Mammon has already stormed off, heading to his room.
  * When Mammon finally sees you, your eyes meet briefly before he looks away. He’s so ashamed of himself that you had to witness that, and he doesn’t want to think about what all you may have heard. 
  * You shoot Lucifer a nasty glare before you hurry off to find Mammon. 
  * As expected, he’s in his room.
  * You find him standing in the middle of his floor, roughly scrubbing at his face, his sunglasses pushed back on top of his head.
  * He knows you’re there. Of course it has to be you. No one else would check on him, would they?
  * You don’t say anything, just walk up behind him and slip your arms around his waist, hugging him from behind.
  * The two of you stand there like that for awhile, your head resting on his back and shoulders, occasionally giving him a squeeze with your arms.
  * He places his hands over yours, threading your fingers together with his, pulling your arms tighter around him. 
  * “S’rry,” he mumbles.
  * You don’t say anything, just nuzzle into his back and continue to hold him.
  * “Ya know what’s funny? I actually studied really hard this time. But I guess that doesn’t matter.”
  * You tell him it matters to you, that you know how hard he works, and he should get more credit for that.
  * He doesn’t reply, just smiles softly. He knew he could at least count on you to believe in him.
  * “Just seems like all I do is mess things up.”
  * You reassure him that’s not at all true. You remind him of all the fun you have had together, all the things he’s done to help you, how safe you feel when you’re around him.
  * “Wish Lucifer could think like you.”
  * You ask him if next time, he would want to study with you? Then even if he fails, he still will have had fun spending time with you, right?
  * He finally laughs a little, agreeing that that might not be all that bad.
  * “I love you, you know that?” you ask. 
  * Mumbles something about “Of course ya do!”, blushing furiously.
  * Sure, he might know it, but he will never get tired of being reminded.




	4. Forgotten?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon wonders if you’ve forgotten about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings - angst, but with a happy ending

  * When you first returned to the human world, Mammon and you would text everyday.
  * You were always swapping stories and jokes, sending each other pictures and funny memes.
  * He also was sure to call you as often as possible. He just loved hearing the sound of your voice, especially on the rough days.
  * But as time went on, the texts and calls became fewer and farther between. 
  * Until finally it had been a month, and then a year, and finally 10 years since he had heard from you.
  * He’d think about you every now and then, a bittersweet feeling.
  * But he knew you weren’t the only one to blame, he hadn’t been good about keeping up with you either.
  * And eventually it got to the point he was scared to even contact you for fear you wouldn’t remember who he was. 
  * 10 years wasn’t very long to demons, after all, but to humans? He had no idea how it felt to you.
  * He still had all the gifts the two of you had exchanged in his rooms, proudly on display. 
  * Plushies and jewelry, photos, books, movies.
  * And even some things he had swiped from you when you weren’t looking, like a favorite pencil decorated with your teeth marks. He was pretty sure you knew he had taken them though.
  * One day Diavolo announces that he’s going to hold a reunion for all the original exchange students. 
  * Mammon knows that this really has to be for your sake, because Simeon still stopped by occasionally for a visit, sometimes bringing Luke along, and Solomon was also a frequent visitor.
  * He’s not sure why Diavolo would suddenly suggest this after all this time, but hey! He’s not going to complain.
  * After weeks of preparation - cleaning up your old room, making sure they had stocked the House with your favorite foods, planning plenty of activities for you to enjoy - it was finally time to welcome you back.
  * Yeah, Mammon thought it was odd that he still hadn’t heard from you, even after he heard that Lucifer had been in contact with you to make arrangements.
  * But he was not going to let that get him down!
  * At least, that was his plan. 
  * Waiting in the student council room for Barbatos to get on with the summoning was excruciating.
  * Would you look the same? Would you still want to hang out with him? 
  * Would you remember him?
  * Anxious and nauseated, Mammon starts pacing a bit at the back of the room. The suddenly, there’s a bright flash of white light, and a lot of voices talking at once.
  * But there’s one voice Mammon easily picks out above all the rest - yours.
  * He does his best to not act too excited, while still trying to elbow his way past his brothers.
  * When he sees you, he stops dead in his tracks. 
  * He can tell you’re a little older. Your skin is slightly more wrinkled, your hair shorter and more “professional”, a little more weight around your middle.
  * But you still look every bit as beautiful/handsome as he remembers.
  * When you finally turn to face him, his breath catches in his throat and his mind goes blank. How did talking work again?
  * “Hey, Mammon right? I’m sorry I don’t really remember much from my time here.”
  * “You’re jokin’ right?” he asks, laughing awkwardly
  * “Sorry, no. It’s just been such a long time.”
  * .
  * .
  * .
  * .
  * .
  * .
  * Mammon’s eyes suddenly fly open. 
  * He’s laying flat on his back, surrounded by darkness. 
  * He doesn’t know where he is at first, his heart is racing and he’s gasping for air, his mind replaying your words over and over in his head.
  * He then hears the sound of soft, even breathing beside him, and immediately rolls on his side to check.
  * It’s you. Sound asleep. Tucked in under his blankets, wearing one of his old shirts.
  * Without even thinking he immediately wakes you up.
  * “What time is it? Is everything ok?”
  * “Do ya know who I am?!” he practically shouts at you.
  * “Huh? Mammon what are you talking about?”
  * He then tackles you in a tight hug, hiding his face in the crook of your neck, breathing in your scent and soaking up your warmth. 
  * “Nothin’, just a dream,” is all he says.
  * And you wrap your arms around him, pressing a kiss to his forehead, before drifting back off to sleep together.




	5. A Lullaby for Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night out, Mammon is still too excited to go to sleep so you help him relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings - fluff, some mentions of gambling

  * You and Mammon had just returned to his room after an exciting evening out at a casino in the human realm.
  * Since no one there knew who he was, he had a blast playing cards and making bank.
  * Eventually the two of you get tossed out because the casino is positive he’s cheating somehow, but they let him keep his current winnings.
  * You were pretty exhausted by the time you returned and were ready to pass out.
  * But Mammon was still vibrating with excitement, chatting happily as he counted his winnings for the 50th time that night. 
  * By now, you had changed into an old shirt of Mammon’s and some comfy shorts and flopped onto his bed.
  * “Mammmmooonnnn, come to bed,” you whine.
  * He insists he’s not tired and just too excited to sleep.
  * Starts wondering out loud if there are any other casinos within driving distance that he could check out tonight.
  * You chuck a pillow at him for making such a suggestion, it hits him square in the back as he uses his body to shield his stacks of money he has lined up on his coffee table. 
  * He looks over at you sprawled out on his bed and laughs before coming over to join you.
  * Of course he’s still hyper so he can’t just climb into bed and give you gentle cuddles.
  * No, he has to toss himself onto the bed, jostling and bouncing you about. 
  * You whack him on the arm which only makes him laugh more.
  * “Go to sleep,” you mumble.
  * “But I’m not tired.”
  * You groan into your pillow. Where did he get this energy from???
  * You get an idea and make a suggestion to him.
  * “What if I sang you a song to help you relax?”
  * Mammon blushes at the suggestion, he’s not quite sure why he’s embarrassed, but the idea just seems so intimate.
  * “I guess ya could, if ya want.”
  * You roll over so that you’re on your back now, and Mammon scoots over and rests his head on your chest while he wraps his arms tightly around your waist. 
  * You start singing to him, combing your fingers through his hair in a rhythmic motion.
  * Every now and then you stop to gently massage his scalp before resuming your gentle movements.
  * It doesn’t take long at all before Mammon melts completely.
  * And by the time you’ve finished the second verse, you can hear him snoring softly.
  * When you finish the song, he’s completely passed out and you can’t help but chuckle quietly to yourself at the sight.
  * “Goodnight, Mammon,” you whisper, before drifting off to sleep.




	6. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story behind the poly relationship between Mammon x Diavolo x MC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings - some angst, secret relationships, but with a happy ending
> 
> You can read the poly relationship headcanons here - 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246841/chapters/71827083
> 
> Loosely inspired by this fic (NSFW) - 
> 
> https://diavolosthots.tumblr.com/post/641444445701668864/could-you-please-do-domdiasubmammon-nsfw

It had been a couple weeks since you and Mammon had officially started your relationship. Prior to that, the two of you had already become quite close as friends, so the transition was surprisingly not awkward at all. But recently you noticed Mammon acting a little odd and little more jumpy than normal. You tried to ask him about it, but he always had some excuse for why he had to be somewhere else and refused to make eye contact with you.

One Saturday afternoon, you were enjoying some quiet time in Mammon’s room while he was out for the day. Sure you had your laptop for watching movies on, but nothing beat Mammon’s entertainment system. It was fancy enough to make Levi jealous. 

You heard Mammon’s door click open and turned on the sofa to greet him, surprised he was returning earlier than expected. But the words died in your throat when you saw how red his eyes were. He took one look at you just started sobbing uncontrollably, crouching down where he stood to hide his face in his hands.

  * You immediately rush over to him and wrap him up in a hug, gently shushing him and kissing him on the head.
  * He keeps mumbling “I’m sorry” over and over again and you can’t figure out what he possibly could have done that he’d need to apologize for.
  * When you ask him where he was and what happened, he just sobs harder.
  * But finally he manages to choke out “with Diavolo” as though that actually explained anything.
  * As soon as he says it though, he’s seized by panic and looks at you with pleading eyes.
  * He begs you not to tell anyone, and that’s when you start to put the pieces together.
  * You’ll need to ask him directly if he’s in a relationship with Diavolo. He only nods in response, refusing to meet your eyes again.
  * He knows he’s fucked up.
  * Y’all may have agreed to a somewhat open relationship, but the condition was that you both were honest with each other about who you were with. He had obviously not been honest.
  * And you are indeed hurt to hear that Mammon was involved with Diavolo. 
  * But you keep your arms firmly around Mammon and don’t let go while you try to process your thoughts. 
  * He honestly can’t understand why you’re still hugging him after what he just told you.
  * You ask him some questions about how long he’s been with him, and why he didn’t tell you etc.
  * Mammon explains how he and Diavolo started spending time together, and that this happened a few decades before you arrived. 
  * But he and Diavolo had agreed long ago to keep the relationship a secret because 1) Lucifer would kill them both and 2) it was bound to cause a scandal which could be a lot of trouble for Mammon to deal with. 
  * You weren’t sure how you felt about the fact that Mammon was being forced into a secret relationship, but you knew you couldn’t hold it against him either. Maybe he should have told you about it when you first confessed, but he really was in an impossible situation himself.
  * You ask him if that’s why he was crying? And he nods and starts to explain what happened this afternoon - how he had to sneak out of the castle because Lucifer arrived and he couldn’t let Barbatos see him. 
  * This wasn’t the first time he snuck out, by any means, but this time just really got to him.
  * So he asks you, “Do ya think he’s ashamed of me?”
  * And your heart just shatters. Mammon sounds absolutely defeated and so...broken.
  * You hug Mammon even tighter than before, and by now he’s basically crawled into your lap on the floor, with his arms around your waist, his knees drawn up to his chest, and his head on your shoulder.
  * You assure him that even though you don’t agree with Diavolo’s choice to keep things a secret, you know he’s doing it in an attempt to protect Mammon, not because he’s ashamed of him.
  * And if you ever find out that he was hiding him because he was ashamed, you promise to kick his ass.
  * Mammon laughs a little at that - he knows you’d do it too.
  * You ask Mammon if there is anything else you need to know, and he shakes his head. 
  * You ask him if this is why he was jumpy all week and he flinches, he had thought for sure he had done a better job hiding his nerves but it looks like he was wrong.
  * He gives you a nod and a quiet “yeah”, and you give him another reassuring squeeze.
  * He mumbles another apology, and you thank him for finally talking to you.
  * He asks if there is anything else you want to say, and you’re a bit confused at what he’s getting at. Besides the fact you now have a bone to pick with Diavolo, you couldn’t think of anything else.
  * He clarifies - “Ya don’t think it’s weird?”
  * You explain it may be a bit unexpected since you don’t often see them interact together, but it certainly wasn’t weird by any stretch of the imagination. 
  * And he starts crying again, relieved that you are taking him and his relationship seriously.
  * One of his anxieties about becoming public was that people (particularly Lucifer) would think it was just Mammon being a scumbag and taking advantage of Diavolo.
  * But you reassure Mammon that you know he would never do something like that, and hearing that makes him fall in love with you just a little bit more.
  * Once Mammon is calm again, you explain to him your feelings on the situation - how it hurt to know he didn’t trust you, but that you understood the position he was in. 
  * He promises profusely that this will never happen again, he can barely manage one secret relationship. He’s definitely not going to be trying to keep up with any others!
  * You laugh at his reaction and his logic, and tell him you accept his apology, which makes him extremely happy. 
  * ...but you are definitely going to be talking to Dia.
  * The idea of you confronting Diavolo has Mammon a little nervous, but he nods in understanding anyway since he knows he doesn’t really have room to talk.



* * *

  * A couple days later, you pull Diavolo aside at RAD and explain to him that you want to come over for tea after school.
  * He’s surprised by how forward you’re being. 
  * You’ve been on friendly terms with one another until now, and he’s casually had you over a handful of times to discuss the exchange program - but this is the first time you’ve invited yourself over.
  * He agrees, and promises to escort you there after classes have finished.
  * The walk back to his Castle is full of idle chit chat. Just typical “how was your day” sort of questions are exchanged.
  * Once you arrive at the Castle, Barbatos quickly prepares tea and some snacks for you, and then brings them to you in the study where you are sitting with Diavolo.
  * As soon as he’s gone, Dia finally asks you what this is about.
  * “Mammon.”
  * For a brief moment Diavolo is caught off guard. But he doesn’t let it show. Of course you’d found out about his relationship with Mammon. He knew it was only a matter of time when he learned of Mammon’s growing interest in you.
  * Diavolo was not expecting the animosity in your eyes though. And that made him hesitant to say anything else.
  * You explain to him how Mammon returned home Saturday. How he cried. How guilty he felt for not telling you sooner.
  * How he was scared Diavolo was ashamed of him.
  * That bit of information got a visible reaction from Diavolo finally, causing him to flinch.
  * So you ask him, point blank, “ _Are_ you ashamed of him?” 
  * He answers immediately, not even stopping to think. Of course he isn’t! He’d do anything for Mammon!
  * “You’re just trying to protect him, right?”
  * Diavolo agrees, but he doesn’t like the tone of your voice. He can tell you’re trying to make a point.
  * “Mammon doesn’t need you to protect him. Not like that.”
  * “You don’t understand Devildom politics,” he replies.
  * “And you think there is anything they could possibly say or do that would be worse than feeling like your lover is ashamed of you?”
  * That thought hurt. The idea that in trying to protect Mammon, he was actually making things much much worse for him...it’s something he tried to avoid thinking about for far too long.
  * “A scandal will die down. It will become old news eventually. People will find something else to gossip about. But this? How long do you intend to keep hiding him for?”
  * Diavolo doesn’t reply again, but he’s listening intently to what you have to say.
  * “Look, I don’t particularly like you very much right now. And I’m hesitant to trust you. But I _do_ love Mammon. I’m not going to tell you what to do with your relationship, but you should spend some time thinking about things and try discussing this with Mammon sometime. He deserves to have his feelings heard.”
  * And with that you leave.
  * When you reach the front gates, you find Mammon waiting nervously for you. He keeps looking around and then over your shoulder to see if any one is watching. 
  * You don’t say anything when you greet him, just wrap him up in a tight hug that leaves him a bit flustered at the suddenness. But he returns the hug nonetheless.
  * As you walk home, he asks you how it went, and you tell him it was ok. You just made sure Diavolo knew that you were aware of his relationship, and that you weren’t going to interfere with them seeing each other. But you did give him your 2cents about keeping Mammon a “secret”.
  * Mammon blushes at that, and you squeeze his hand in response. 
  * “I’m on your side, ok? No matter what. You do what’s best for you,” you remind him.
  * He stops walking and hugs you tightly, you’re pretty sure you hear him sniffling but you don’t mention it. You just hug him and rub his back.



* * *

  * That weekend, you’ve made plans with Mammon to meet up with Diavolo and have a conversation together to make sure everyone is on the same page.
  * Mammon is really nervous about this. You haven’t said much, but it’s not escaped his notice the way you seem to glare at Diavolo whenever you see him.
  * You promise him you’ll behave, and remind him again that you’ll follow his lead and do whatever he thinks is best for himself. That helps him relax a little, but only a little.
  * Just like last time, the conversation starts off with small talk until Barbatos brings refreshments and snacks before leaving to return to his other work.
  * Dia asks if you have any questions for him, and of course you do. 
  * So the two of you begin to discuss the nature of your relationships with Mammon, meanwhile Mammon is getting exceedingly more embarrassed with each shared detail. 
  * You try to ease the tension by teasing him a little, which earns a chuckle from Diavolo. You and Dia then exchange a smile, and finally Mammon starts to relax now that he feels like the two of you aren’t about to kill each other.
  * From there, things progress more smoothly, with Mammon sharing his own embarrassing stories about the both of you as well. 
  * By the time the conversation is over, it’s late into the afternoon, almost dinner. You’re surprised at how quickly time seemed to have passed.
  * You tell Diavolo as you are about to leave that you still don’t trust him 100%, but you’re willing to give him a chance and get to know him better. And Mammon just about chokes you with his hug he’s so happy.
  * Diavolo then asks if you’d like to stay for dinner, with Mammon of course. He’d let Lucifer know, explain it as some exchange program thing.
  * You agree, and of course Mammon just about crushes you again. 



* * *

  * As the weeks pass, you find yourself spending more and more time with Diavolo - both with Mammon and on your own.
  * It’s obvious the longer you observe the two of them just how happy he makes Mammon and how much he cares for him.
  * You don’t mention him going public with his relationship again though, even though it makes your heart ache whenever you think about it.
  * You’ve definitely found yourself growing rather fond of Dia, much to your surprise, to the point that Mammon notices it too.
  * And of course he’s not going to let this opportunity go to finally have something to tease you about!
  * It makes him happy though, knowing his two favorite people are becoming closer. And it certainly makes for less awkward dates and group activities.



* * *

  * Up until you were in the picture, Dia didn’t give much thought to the fact he kept the relationship with Mammon hidden. He was just trying to protect him, after all. Right?
  * But now when there are Balls at his Castle or other group outings...he gets to watch you and Mammon able to openly enjoy each other’s company. And for once in his life, he’s more than a little jealous.
  * For once in his life, he’s starting to have doubts about this whole “secret lovers” business.
  * Dia decides to talk to you about this because frankly he doesn’t know what to do. He has no intention of getting between you and Mammon - he just wants to be part of the fun as well.
  * And since you seemed to have such strong opinions on the subject last time, he figured you’d at least have some advice for him this time.
  * When he pulls you away during one such Ball, after watching you and Mammon flirting and dancing for a solid hour, you aren’t exactly surprised.
  * You have no idea what he wants to talk about of course, but you definitely felt his eyes on you all evening.
  * He explains that he’s reconsidering how he’s handled things thus far, trying to keep his conversation vague in case anyone overhears.
  * You give him a small smile when you hear that, and he’s very confused by your reaction. Shouldn’t you be happy?
  * You then tell him he should be talking to Mammon about this, not you, since it’s Mammon who will be the one most affected.
  * Dia realizes then that you are under the impression he was _only_ referring to his relationship with Mammon, but he quickly explains to you that he meant to include you in any announcement he makes as well.
  * You can feel tears gathering in your eyes, happy that he’s not only recognizing his feelings for you, but also willing to treat your relationship with the same respect he’s intending to give Mammon.
  * Dia wraps you up in a hug as you work out your happy tears, telling you how much he treasures you, how much it means to him that you care about Mammon as much as he does, and how he has grown to love you too.
  * Once you’ve caught your breath again, you remind him he really does still need to talk to Mammon.
  * “Talk to me about what?”
  * Mammon joins the two of you, but he looks nervous and anxious. He had only caught bits and pieces of the conversation and it honestly didn’t sound good.
  * But when you see him, you give him the brightest smile he’s ever seen from you and he’s now really confused. Especially when he looks over at Dia who is beaming just as widely.
  * You take his hand when he gets close enough, tugging him towards you, and let Dia do the talking.
  * He tells Mammon that he wants to know how he’d feel about going public, and Mammon is stunned. He looks between you and Dia like he’s positive he heard wrong and this has to be some sort of practical joke.
  * But you just smile at him, before leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. You give his hand a reassuring squeeze.
  * “I’ll let the two of you talk,” is all you say, giving Mammon another kiss on the cheek when he continues to stare at you like you’ve lost your mind, before you leave the room, .
  * Just as you’re about to close the door behind you, you take one last peak and see the two of them holding one another, Dia giving Mammon a well deserved kiss.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may possibly turn this into a full length story some day. Maybe. We will see. 🙃


End file.
